


Poudrière

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Les Bleus: premiers pas dans la police
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je croyais que c’était une légende urbaine, déclara Alex à mi-voix, sans le regarder. On m’a parlé d’une nouvelle drogue. Un truc de ouf qui rend les orgasmes trois fois plus intenses. Et qui est aussi un super aphrodisiaque, sans tous les effets secondaires de ce genre de trucs. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poudrière

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour marryblack dans le cadre du [Five Acts Meme à la française](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/370272.html).

Quand le sachet de poudre blanche explosa dans la petite cave, Kévin se dit qu’ils étaient mal barrés. Lorsque le trafiquant de drogue profita de la confusion pour pousser violemment Alex contre le mur et s’enfuir, il hésita un instant à courir après lui, mais il se contenta finalement de crier à Laura et Duval qui attendait en haut des escaliers :

« Attention, il essaie de remonter ! »

Puis Kévin se précipita vers Alex, qui se redressait lentement en se massant la tête. Ils étaient tous deux recouverts de la substance blanche qui flottait encore dans l’air. Les contrôles anti-drogue qu’ils allaient devoir subir les prochains mois allaient être une vraie plaie.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? demanda Alex en époussetant son blouson.

– C’est toi l’expert, pas moi, » répondit Kévin sans méchanceté en lui tendant la main pour l’aider à se relever.

Le contact de leurs paumes fut comme une décharge électrique, et le souffle de Kévin se coupa net. À en juger par les yeux exorbités d’Alex, lui aussi avait ressenti… Non, c’était ridicule. Kévin secoua la tête, mais Alex le regarda avec un air effrayé.

« Non, s’exclama Moreno. C’est pas possible. C’est qu’une légende urbaine. C’est pas possible. Putain, il me faut une meuf _tout de suite_ !

– De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Kévin en regardant Alex se précipiter dans les escaliers.

Un grand bruit résonna derrière la porte de la cave, et quand Alex essaya de l’ouvrir elle ne bougea pas.

« Laporte, Moreno, cria Duval à travers la porte. Le dealer devait être sous stéroïdes, parce qu’il nous a lancé une commode dessus. Et maintenant la porte est coincée. Maurier est partie à sa poursuite avec du renfort. Pas le temps de vous sortir de là, on revient dès qu’on l’aura choppé ! 

– Non !! Non, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser là comme ça ! » s’exclama Alex, mais c’était trop tard, Kévin avait entendu les pas précipités du commissaire qui partait à la poursuite du trafiquant.

Kévin tira sur le col de son t-shirt. Il faisait soudainement chaud dans cette pièce, et ça n’avait rien à voir avec le fait qu’Alex était étrangement attirant avec son regard désespéré. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée incongrue, mais une certaine partie de son anatomie ne semblait pas du même avis. 

« Alex ? Tu saignes à la tête. 

– Tu restes loin de moi ! s’exclama Alex en repoussant la main que Kévin avait tendu vers lui.

– Ne sois pas stupide, avec toute cette… drogue, il faut que je nettoie cette blessure. J’ai vu des bouteilles d’eau dans un coin.

Kévin redescendit les marches de l’escalier et regarda dans la petite cave. Il y avait en effet un pack de six bouteilles d’eau, toujours dans son emballage plastique. Il en extirpa une bouteille et se retourna vers l’escalier.

« Alex, arrête de faire l’enfant et viens ici. »

Alex finit par redescendre et le laissa à contrecœur rincer sa blessure. Ça n’avait pas l’air bien grave, les blessures à la tête avaient toujours tendance à saigner beaucoup.

« Je croyais que c’était une légende, déclara Alex à mi-voix, sans le regarder. On m’a parlé d’une nouvelle drogue. Un truc de ouf qui rend les orgasmes trois fois plus intenses. Et qui est aussi un super aphrodisiaque, sans tous les effets secondaires de ce genre de trucs.

– Ah. Ça explique », répondit Kévin, mal à l’aise.

La proximité du corps d’Alex le rendait très nerveux. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son érection.

Un silence tendu s’installa entre eux.

« Et ça dure combien de temps ?

\- D’après la rumeur ? Jusqu’à ce que tu… enfin tu vois. »

Alex fit un geste de la main qui aurait pu vouloir dire tout et n’importe quoi en d’autres circonstances mais qui s’avérait très clair dans le cas précis.

« Merde, fit Kévin.

– Mec, on peut pas retourner au commissariat dans cet état-là. »

Kévin s’humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Sûrement Alex ne suggérait pas… ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il d’une voix un petit peu rauque.

– On se met à deux coins de la pièce, on regarde pas, et on règle le problème manuellement.

– Bonne idée, répondit Kévin, à la fois soulagé et, sur un plan purement primaire, déçu.

– Mec, je te jure, tu regardes et t’es mort ! »

Kévin leva les mains d’un air innocent et s’éloigna d’Alex. Le bruit une braguette qu’on ouvre précipitamment et de vêtements qu’on réarrange le fit presque se retourner quand même.

Il n’eut pas trop de peine à trouver l’inspiration. Les bruits qui résonnaient dans le petit sous-sol étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin, et il pouvait facilement imaginer le visage d’Alex. Il aurait probablement dû essayer de penser à quelqu’un d’autre, mais c’était juste trop facile, avec les sons que faisait son coéquipier.

Plus la tension en lui montait, plus la tentation était grande de se retourner, de jeter un coup d’œil, par pure curiosité. Vers la fin, il céda, se tourna légèrement… et croisa le regard d’Alex fixé sur lui.

C’était peut-être exagéré de dire que cette drogue rendait les orgasmes trois fois plus intenses, jugea par la suite Kévin. Il n’aurait pas dit plus de deux fois et demi.


End file.
